poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Into the Changeling Timeline
This is how Into the Changeling Timeline goes in Sci-Ryan's and Clay's Time Travel Adventure. Sci-Ryan, Clay and the gang landed on the map from Twilight's castle and arrive in Equestria Sci-Ryan: groans Ex-Terminator: What happened? Explain! Explain? Evil Anna: Uhh. Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: What? Ex-Terminator: Evil Anna? Are you an... EQUESTRIAN SIREN?! Evil Anna: I think so. Sci-Ryan I think I have no idea what you are. Sci-Ryan: What do you mean? looks at his arms and saw that his hands are hooves Sci-Ryan: AAAAAAHHHHH!!!! What happened to me!? Did Rothbart did this?! Thomas: I don't think so. Sci-Ryan: Oh. sighs What... does the rest of me look like? Ryan F-Freeman: Well, Sci-Ryan. You look like you. Only not you. Uh, your nose is rather big. Sci-Ryan: My nose?! puts his hoof on his nose and is about to scream Sci-Twi: his mouth Are you going to scream again? Sci-Ryan:muffled No. looks at a photo of Queen Chrysalis and Ryan as a changeling king Sci-Ryan: Ryan? You might want to have a look. looks at the photo Thomas: Ryan? Is that you in this photo? nods Sci-Ryan: How come you're on four legs, Ryan? whispers to Sci-Ryan's ear Sci-Ryan: Whoa. Wait, why are you a changeling in that photo and why is Chrysalis next to you? Ryan F-Freeman: I don't know, Sci-Ryan. Can you walk? nods and easily manages to walk on all four legs Crash Bandicoot: What happened to you, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I'm a pony, Crash. My girlfriend is so happy. Anna nods Matau T. Monkey: What's happened to us, Bertram? Bertram T. Monkey: I'm an Equestrian Siren and your a pony. Ryan F-Freeman: What about me? Twilight Sparkle: I think you're an alicorn like me. Ryan F-Freeman: Cool. Let's hope Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy don't mistake us as changelings. nods Thomas: Well, this whole place now looks like the changelings themselves own it. Evil Ryan: Yeah. This photo has Ryan as a king of the changelings and I don't know what I am. look at their surroundings and see that Canterlot castle now has changeling-like features Evil Ryan: We should find Zicora first. nods then saw spears pointing at Ryan and his friends Ryan F-Freeman: Fluttershy! Pinkie Pie! I'm happy you found us. Pinkie Pie: Silence, changeling. gasps Evil Ryan: Wait. Did she say "Changeling"?! Pinkie Pie: Yes. looks at Fluttershy and Henry, in Trainbot form, lands behind her Ex-Terminator: What are you pointing those sticks at us? Henry: Those are spears, robo-changeling. Fluttershy: Didn't you ever go to spelling school? Ex-Terminator: I'm a Dalek, not a changeling! Henry: All servants of Queen Chrysalis and her husband found in these wood must be... Thomas: Let me guess, exterminated? Sci-Ryan: gulp Yes. Ex-Terminator: Yeah. Pinkie Pie You don't understand. I'm a Dalek. My friends are not changelings! Pinkie Pie: A likely story! Do something Dalekish! fires at a ladybird on a tree Pinkie Pie: Cool shot. Sci-Ryan: Nice shot. claps his hooves Fluttershy: The servants of Chrysalis and Chrystalize will do anything to save their evil skins! Ryan F-Freeman: What are you talking about? Zicora: Stop! If they are changelings we'll soon see. Though I think they're not what they appear to be. Ex-Terminator: Who is the talking zebra? Ryan F-Freeman: Zicora! Please, listen to me. Crash Bandicoot: Wait. Let her use the green goo. Zicora: Beneath this salve, no changeling hides, for it reveals the truth inside. paints Ryan and the gang in green sap. Then, they glow showing that they're not changelings Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Scenes